


Warm tea

by dresdenlies



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dresdenlies/pseuds/dresdenlies
Summary: The Chairman slowly raises his glance to the ceiling.He contemplates what his next move should be.
Kudos: 4





	Warm tea

The Chairman slowly raises his glance to the ceiling.  
  
He contemplates what his next move should be.

The more intricate the plotting, the more efficiently he will win over boredom.

...But to a man who has everything already,  
  
even the big words, like 'genocide',

are a bit bit like warming the tea in his mug after it's gone cold, aren't they?


End file.
